


Perfect

by AdriannaSharp



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaSharp/pseuds/AdriannaSharp
Summary: Minako wakes up with a particular itch between her legs. After realizing Kunzite has gone to work yet again, she decides to drop by his office.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, it has been a blast being a part of the SS Reverse Mini Bang Challenge. Thanks so much to the mods for being so awesome through it all. Thanks to my amazing artist, Storyofthedoor for the beautiful art that pushed me to write this story more pornographic than I originally planned for. Also, thanks to my beta, Cosmos for being so wonderful and putting up with my antics.
> 
> Young eyes turn away. Here we go.

Minako’s eyes fluttered open, but only just. She stretched as her body woke up and her eyes opened wider.

The morning sunlight shone gently into the bedroom and she smiled. She hoped for sunshine today. She wanted to go somewhere with Kunzite, even if it was just for a walk. Autumn had such nice weather lately and she hadn’t been making use of it as much as she wanted to.

She rolled over, hoping that he was still in bed. Nope. His side was cold. She looked over at the clock. 8:47. Of course he would already be up.  

Damn. She was hoping she could just roll over and he would still be there. Especially since she had a growing itch between her legs.

She wrapped herself in her robe and poked her head out of the bedroom. Knowing him, he would have already gone for a run, had breakfast, and would be sitting with a book and a cup of coffee. It wouldn’t be too hard to lure him back to bed. She grinned devilishly at the thought. But he wasn’t in the kitchen. Or the living room. Or out on the balcony.

Where the hell was he? It seemed awfully late for him to still be out for a run but maybe he slept in later than usual. She shrugged, figuring she could wait a little bit longer. He had to be home soon.

She made herself a cup of tea and curled up with one of her own books. She tried to focus on it but that itch of hers kept forcing one of her eyes toward the door. She kept hoping to hear it click and she could jump at him when he came home. To anyone else it would seem desperate but she smiled, knowing how much he loved it when she took control.

Damn. She was getting distracted again. This cycle went on for almost half an hour before she finally admitted defeat and closed her book with a louder thud than necessary.

“Damnit Kunzite,” she muttered.

Minako padded back to the bedroom to grab her cell. Before she could call him however, she saw a text that she missed.

_I’m sorry I missed you this morning. I went to the office to get ahead for my presentation. I’ll call you when I’m on my way home. I love you._

Minako slumped to the bed. He went to work? On a Saturday?

She groaned. She knew he wanted to get ahead. There was a rumour going around that the CEO was going to retire soon. Kunzite was already Vice President and she knew he really wanted that job but still. It was Saturday. A day for fun and fiancés. Lately he had been getting home later and later during the week so she hardly saw him the last few weeks. And now, who knew when he would be home?

She stared down at the single solitaire diamond on her finger. They had been engaged for almost three months now. This was supposed to be a fun time, talking about wedding plans, going on romantic adventures, having lots of sex.

The itch between her legs roared and she sighed. Maybe food would help.

 -----------------------------------------------------

Kunzite was bent over his computer, entirely ignorant of the beautiful fall day outside. He was researching new markets to break into. He had his presentation in just over a week and he really had to impress the board. He wanted to make sure his name stuck in their heads, just in case the rumours that Kobayashi was retiring were true. He took a momentary break and rubbed his eyes. He had spent a lot of time in the office lately and staring at the screen so much was starting to take its toll.

10:06, the clock read. He got to the office at 8:00, hoping this would go quickly. He could have worked at home, but he preferred his office. Less distractions and he had more resources on his work computer. He hoped he would be done by now but finding the right market to break into was proving harder than he thought. He supposed he wouldn’t be seeing Minako until the afternoon.

Minako. He really hadn’t seen much of her lately. He was so tempted to stay with her this morning.

He left early. Minako liked to sleep in, particularly on the weekends, and he didn’t want to wake her. The morning sunshine that peeked through the blinds kissed every angle of her. She was half tangled in a single thin sheet, her skin looking so tempting. She always slept naked, saying that it was so much more comfortable. The sheet was low. He could see her breasts and he felt a pull to stay. He wanted to run his hands over her skin and feel her breasts in his hands.

His pants were getting tight at the memory. He shook his head. He was getting distracted and he needed to stay focused. He went back to his work, but thoughts of his sleeping, naked fiancé still pushed into his mind.

\------------------------------------------------------

Minako sighed. She made herself a late breakfast, hoping it would tame the endless thoughts of sex. She sat at the table, kicking her feet against the chair legs. She looked up at the chair across from her, hoping her wishful thinking materialized the man who usually sat there.

Nope. Kunzite’s chair was just as empty as when she looked at it a few moments prior.

She stabbed at her food.

‘It’s Saturday,’ she thought for the hundredth time.

Minako slumped back in her chair. She knew how badly he wanted that promotion but she hated when he wasn’t around, especially weekend mornings. She loved waking up and knowing that she could pull him back to bed so she could spend the first part of her day in his arms. And he was also easy to persuade into, well, other things.

Damn. There was sex again. She just couldn’t get it off her mind this morning. It was probably because her mind knew that he wasn’t around so it wanted to torture her more. She stabbed her food a little harder.

Her mind drifted to her drawer of toys, knowing that would satisfy her for a little while. But she didn’t want that. A toy couldn’t quite satisfy her today. She wanted to feel his weight against her. She wanted his lips on hers. She wanted HIM.

‘Stupid Kunzite. It’s not like anyone else is at the office on a Saturday.’

Minako perked up. No one else in the office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunzite rubbed his eyes. It was almost noon and he actually managed to find two new potentials for partnering companies. Judging from their websites, they seemed open to new partnerships and their company would be a good fit for it. He made a note of their info, planning to call them on Monday. He leaned back in his chair, trying to let the tension loose. His pushed his shoulders to relax and he closed his eyes for a moment.

That should be enough for the day. Besides, he wasn’t sure how much more screen time he could take. What he really needed right now was a distraction. He leaned back, taking a moment before he would go home. He would be so glad to see Minako after the lunacy of this morning.

He opened his eyes and blinked in disbelief when he saw who was standing at the door of his office.

“Minako?”

She was leaning against the door frame wearing a thin black jacket that hit her mid-calf. Her long, slender legs ran past the end of her coat and he so wanted to run his fingers along them. His thoughts from this morning came rushing back but he tried to keep them under control.

“What are you doing here?” he finally asked.

Minako smiled. “I missed you.”

“Well, you have fantastic timing. I’m done for the day. I was actually about to head home to see you. Unless, do you want to go for lunch?”

“Maybe in a little while?”

“Okay.” Kunzite replied, a little confused.

Minako took a few more steps into his office, closing the door behind her.

“I was thinking of something else first.”

He watched as she slowly glided over to him. He watched her silky legs as they walked. Her hand grazed the edge of his desk as she came around and his eyes slid up to her chest. She was walking with a particular bounce in her step and her chest showed it. Suddenly it clicked and he cursed his overworked brain that he hadn’t put it together as soon as she walked in.

His stance relaxed and he eyed her up and down again.

Her lips were on his before he could say a word. Damn she tasted good. His overwork began to melt away as his hands roamed over her body.

His hands slid down to her rear but he slipped them lower so he could feel underneath. He smiled and broke the kiss.

“No underwear I see.”

She smiled against his kiss, too desperate to break away. “It would just get in the way.”

“Hm. No underwear in the workplace. That’s rather inappropriate, don’t you think? What should we do with you?”

“Whatever you want,” she breathed.

Her lips were back on his before he could say another word. His hands wandered higher, bringing the hem of her jacket up. She pushed into him, forcing him back until he hit the wall. He felt his pants bulge. He got so hard when she took control. She pushed her hips into his as her fingers tangled into his hair.

His lips moved down, gently teasing and sucking at her neck. He felt her sink as her knees buckled just a bit and he tightened his hold on her. His lips were more intense now, kissing and biting at her delicate skin.

Her head dipped back to give him easier access and his face traveled down until it her collar.

His hands made quick work of her jacket and in a few swift motions, it was on the floor. He barely even had time to relish the view of his naked fiancé. Instead, he ran his hands over her skin, feeling the heat emanate as he kissed her. He didn’t know how much longer he would last.  His hands wrapped around her rear and he pulled her even closer.

He realized her hands were at his collar, undoing his buttons and he captured her lips in another kiss.

“Can’t let you be the only one who’s naked.” She smirked, undoing the last button and pulling his shirt over his shoulders.

“Indeed not.”

She wrapped a leg around his waist and he buried his face in her chest. He licked at her nipples and sucked and teased them, enjoying every moan that came out of her.

Her hands reached down, circling, stroking, teasing. He groaned.

“You know what that does to me.”

She breathed into his ear, “That’s exactly why I do it.”

“Suck on it.”

“Not yet.”

He half moaned, half laughed. “You’re going to make me cum before I can even get inside of you.”

“No you won’t,” she teased, pulling his lips towards hers again.

It was true. She always knew exactly when to stop, how long to tease. Their foreplay could sometimes last hours, performed through small acts. Sometimes it was a teasing brush of the hand between the legs, a sudden passionate kiss, or a casual comment from Minako that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

But that wasn’t today. Today was much more of a sprint than usual.

He was back at her neck, nibbling and sucking. She moaned and whispered in his ear, “Why are you still wearing pants?”

“I thought I’d let you do the honours.”

She was desperate for him but she still took it slow. She loved the look in his eyes when she teased him. It made her even wetter.

She unbuckled his belt slowly and slipped the button out as she undid the zipper. He kicked away his pants.

She rubbed him down with one hand and used the other hand to bring his face back to hers. He slipped her tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it, pushing her own tongue against his. She continued stroking, teasing outside of his briefs as she sucked his tongue. She flicked her tongue against his lips and moved down to his neck.

His head dipped back and he moaned in pleasure. He pulled up one of her hands and sucked on each one of her fingers.

He didn’t realize his briefs were off until he felt her hand on his bare cock. How she took his briefs off with one hand, he wasn’t sure. But it was impressive and made him even harder.

He missed a breath and threw his head back, moaning heavier now. She slid her tongue down his neck and sucked.

“Fuck that’s good.”

Minako smiled. He so rarely cursed in his everyday life but she could have him swearing like a sailor when she teased him just right.

She pulled his cock to her, rubbing him against her clit.

“Please,” he begged. “Let me just-”

“Not yet,” she interrupted. “But almost,” she continued in a sultry whisper.

He pulled her lips back to his own. He was forceful this time, demanding her lips for his own. She continued rubbing his cock against her. He moaned again and she knew he could feel her juices dripping onto him.

“You want this?”

He moaned against her. “Mhmm.”

“You wanna put it inside me?”

“Mhmm.”

“You wanna fill me up?”

“Yeah.”

“Then get in that chair.”

He complied and she sashayed over to him. Her tits bounced and her hips swayed. He wasn’t sure how she achieved that in only a few steps but he enjoyed the view regardless. She straddled him and brought her lips to his neck again. He wrapped his hands over her ass and squeezed. She moaned and lowered her wet vagina onto his hard cock.

“Fuck, that’s it. Your pussy feels amazing.”

“I love your hard cock inside of me,” she whispered in his ear.

She rode him slowly at first. He pulled her ass closer to him, demanding more, and she sped up. One of his hands still firmly over her rear, he brought his other hand to her clit, massaging it. She moaned loudly against his neck and they both sped up.

“Oh yeah,” she sighed in desire. “You know just how to treat me.”

“You fucking know it.”

Their panting grew heavier as their rocking sped up. Their hot skin slid against each other with every thrust. She moved her lips to his and their tongues slid back and forth, wet, and hot. Minako could feel her pleasure build as his fingers flicked and massaged, and his cock pushed harder and deeper into her. She had one hand on his shoulder and one in his hair, and both clenched tighter as her breaths came faster, faster.

Their lips separated as her back arched and she screamed in pleasure. Her orgasm spread like electricity from her fingers, all the way down to her curled toes.

She sighed contentedly, a bit of laughter coming through. She barely missed a beat though, continuing to rock against him.

Minako saw his eyes slide closed and knew he was almost there. She pushed against him harder, more forcefully, telling him wordlessly to fill her up even more. His hips tightened more and more until she felt him release and he moaned as he fell back into the chair. She leaned into him, pulling him tight and kissing him quick.

“Surprise!” she said.

He kissed her back. “Good surprise,” he smiled.

She stepped carefully out of the chair, turned around, and sat back down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around his naked fiancé, fully thankful that his office had walls and a door, just in case.

She nestled her face onto his shoulder, drawing circles over his chest with her finger.

“Do you want some coffee?”

“Not yet,” she said. “Just a bit longer.”

He smiled and stroked her hair. “Is there something on your mind?”

She shrugged. They stayed like that for a little while, in comfortable silence. Until she started squirming.

“You have to go to the bathroom, don’t you?”

“A bit.”

Knowing that meant she really had to but didn’t want to, he lifted her off of him.

“Then go. Clean yourself up,” he said, giving her rear a pat as she went.

She popped into his adjoining bathroom and he took the time to make himself decently presentable again. He cleaned himself up with the box of tissues on his desk. He put his pants and shirt back on but left the shirt unbuttoned. He was still a bit warm, after all. He put on a pot of hot water and measured out coffee for his French press. As he was plunging the coffee down, Minako came back out, wearing one of his extra shirts that he kept on hand, leaving her silky legs still showing.

She flashed him a smile as she approached.

“I’m surprised,” she said.

“About what?”

“I thought you would take more convincing before you gave in to sex in the office.”

Kunzite smiled, lifting his coffee to his lips. “I may have been thinking of you this morning.”

Minako giggled but Kunzite could see her hesitancy.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“What for?”

“Working. It’s why you’re here, am I right?”

“You have been working a lot lately.”

“I know.”

Minako, noticing his expression felt a bit of guilt. “You love it here.”

Kunzite sighed. “I do. It’s good to have a sense of purpose again. But I love you more. And that’s part of the reason I’ve been here so much. You deserve the best life I can give you. I promised that when I gave you that ring.”

Minako watched as her ring caught the light but could still see his expression. She stepped in front of him and put a hand on his face. “I know but I don’t need all that. I’d rather spend time with you than have, I don’t know, a bigger apartment.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. “I know but I still want to provide for you. Especially when I couldn’t be there for you before.”

Minako looked down and involuntarily clutched his shirt. He was vague but she knew he was talking about Beryl. It wasn’t something they talked about much anymore, especially since they moved in together. He used to have nightmares and Minako would wake him, assuring him that it was all a dream. But as more and more time passed, Beryl become a kind of distant memory and they rarely spoke of her anymore.

“You know I don’t blame you for that.” He nodded but she continued. “We may have lost time together but it’s only made me surer of how much I love you. We have so much more time ahead of us. Let’s enjoy it.”

He wrapped his other arm around her, cherishing it, as if she may disappear at any moment. She wrapped her arms around him, calming him.

After the two enjoyed the moment, Kunzite whispered in her ear, “I’ll find a better balance.”

Minako smiled. “Now how about that coffee?” She grabbed her already poured cup and took a sip, only to spit it back out. “How strong did you make this?” she asked, her tongue sticking out as if to rid her tongue of the taste.

“It’s just my regular blend.”

Minako walked over to her purse. “You’re just lucky I came prepared.”

Kunzite watched as she pulled a can of whipped cream out of her purse and he raised an eyebrow.

“You brought whipped cream?”

“Like I said, I thought you might need some convincing when I got here.”

“Keep that in mind,” he said, winking.

Minako sat up on his desk, squirting a dollop on her coffee. Kunzite settled in the chair next to her, running his hand up and down her bare leg.

“Would you like some?” she asked.

“Why would I want that?” He retracted his hand. He looked as if she was offering him poison.

“Your loss. More for me.” She hummed a bit as she squirted on as much whipped cream as the glass would allow.

Kunzite stared at her mug, utterly confused. “That’s an abomination.”

“You’re an abomination,” she shot back, smiling. She took another sip. “Much better.”

“Would you like some coffee with your whipped cream?”

Minako stuck out her tongue. “At least mine is more interesting than boring black coffee.”

Kunzite smiled, taking another sip. He put his hand back on her leg, stroking it.

“Promise me that you’ll never change.”

“I won’t,” she smiled. “I need to keep you on your toes with my strange ways.”

“I love you.”

“I love you!”

The two smiled, knowing that while the future would still hold its challenges, this moment would always perfect.

Art by Storyofthedoor, posted as proxy by the mods. [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/storyofthedoor)


End file.
